megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Giga Attack
The is a powerful attack that can be used by X's armors. The most common version is the , a full-screen attack that damages or destroys all enemies seen on-screen. It first appeared in Mega Man X2 as the ability of the armor's body part, and appeared in all subsequent games after Mega Man X3. The Giga Attack is not limited to X, however. Zero can also use his own versions of Giga Attack, as techniques learned from defeated bosses from Mega Man X4 onwards (and Mega Man Xtreme 2). His versions of the attack more closely resemble the original incarnations performed by some of X's armors. Appearances in Games ''Mega Man X2'' and Mega Man Xtreme 2 *'X': The armor from Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme 2 are the same, so the same Giga Attack is available. This is the first Giga Attack to be re-used for a future game. To be used, it requires a full weapon gauge, and usually the best way to charge it up is to deliberately take damage from projectiles. It is found in Morph Moth's stage in X2. It is in Launch Octopus' stage in Xtreme 2. *'Zero': ''Mega Man X4'' *'X': The Fourth Armor and the Ultimate Armor, both introduced in this game, can perform the powerful Nova Strike, a fast flying dash that destroys most normal enemies in its path. Although classified as a Giga Attack, it's the first in the series not to be a full-screen attack. It's also the most recurring Giga Attack in the series, since the Ultimate Armor appears in all subsequent games after X4 (with the exception of X7). *'Zero': Cyber Peacock has it. ''Mega Man X5'' *'X': Unlike the two armors from the previous game, the Falcon Armor's Giga Attack closely resembles the original. The Gaea Armor, however, stands out as having the shortest range for a Giga Attack in the entire series. *'Zero': Shining Firefly has it. ''Mega Man X6'' *'X': Both Giga Attacks of the Blade Armor and Shadow Armor have limited range, since both involve the use of the Z-Saber. The former uses an upgraded Z-Saber slash (which can send energy waves forward), while the latter uses the Z-Saber to summon two large crescents to spin over and under X. *'Zero': Infinity Mijinion has it. ''Mega Man X7'' *'X': The Glide Armor possesses a full-screen Giga Crash attack similar to the first Giga Crash and that of the Falcon Armor. *'Zero': Flame Hyenard has it. ''Mega Man X8'' *'X': For the first time, the Giga Attack has been replaced with the "Giga Ability", which is available when all four component parts of the same color are equipped in the Neutral Armor: red for Icarus, dark blue for Hermes. The armor's energy gauges can recharge as long as X is active in the field (switching him out halts the charge process). Both abilities can be used even if the energy gauge isn't completely full, only with less effective results: the Giga Crush's power and range is reduced, while the duration of the X-Drive depends on the amount of energy left. ** The Icarus Armor's Giga Ability is the "Giga Crash", which works the same way as previous "Giga Crush" attacks. ** The Hermes Armor's Giga Ability is the "X-Drive". When activated, a blue-colored energy field surrounds X and the Hermes' capabilities are given a boost: Head Parts H grants X the ability to charge his buster two times faster than normal; Body Parts H grants X double invincibility time whenever X gets hit by attacks; Buster (Arm) Parts H grants X a fourth-level Charge Shot which fires a 5-way shot; and Foot Parts H grants X double movement and dash speed. ** Upon obtaining the Ultimate Armor, X automatically unlocks the Nova Strike, but unlike the version from older games, this one takes some more time to recharge, although it recharges way faster in comparison to the other two Giga Abilities. Also, unlike the older version, the Nova Strike in X8 deals a massive amount of damage to all enemies, including the eight bosses, Sigma, and Lumine, making X able of defeating any enemy in the game in one or two attacks. *'Zero': Optic Sunflower has it. Other Appearances *In the non-canon scenario of Mega Man X2 (where X fights Zero before facing Sigma), Zero uses his Earth Gaizer Giga Attack. *In Maverick Hunter X during Vile's mode the player fights both X and Zero. In this battle, Zero will perform an unnamed Giga Atttack, which involves pillars of fire coming from both the top and bottom of the screen. **X himself will also summon one or (if Zero has been defeated before X) two charged Storm Tornados, in a similar fashion to a Giga Attack. *If X is selected for the third Zero Space level in Mega Man X5, Zero uses Messenko (the Japanese name for C-Flasher) and Shin-Messenko. However, these attacks are different from the actual C-Flasher attack Zero learns in the same game. *In the commercial for the first Rockman Zero game, Zero was shown creating a powerful explosion after being awakened. The explosion destroyed all enemies, leaving Zero standing strong, which might be a reference to a Giga Attack. *Copy X's first form has an air dash attack that is slightly similar to the Nova Strike. * Omega Zero, the final boss of Mega Man Zero 3, uses weaker, modified variations of Zero's Rakuhouha and Rekkoha. Also, Omega's Kuenzan fires crescents in an arc similar to his version of Rakuhouha. *Mega Man Model A uses a Giga Crush as its special ability. *OVER-1 can use a Giga Crush that destroys all on-screen enemies. He continues moving forward steadily while executing the attack, and then must wait until the cooldown expires before using it again. Screenshots X5GigaAttackGaea.png|Gaea Armor's Giga Attack from Mega Man X5 X5GigaAttackFalcon.png|Falcon Armor's Giga Attack from Mega Man X5 X6GigaAttackFalcon.png|Falcon Armor's Giga Attack from Mega Man X6 X6GigaAttackBlade.png|Blade Armor's Giga Attack from Mega Man X6 X6GigaAttackShadow.png|Shadow Armor's Giga Attack from Mega Man X6 File:X7GigaCrash.png|Glide Armor's Giga Crash from Mega Man X7 File:IcarusGigaCrash.png|Icarus Armor's Giga Crash from Mega Man X8 File:HermesX-Drive.png|Hermes Armor's X-Drive from Mega Man X8 MMX4-Z-Rakuhouha2-SS.png|Zero's X4 Giga Attack. MMX5-Z-CFlasher3-SS.png|Zero's X5 Giga Attack MMX6-Z-Rekkouha3-SS.png|Zero's X6 Giga Attack Bakuenjin.png|Zero's X7 Giga Attack Tenshouha.png|Zero's X8 Giga Attack. Trivia *Although Axl doesn't receive a Giga Attack/Ability, some of the attacks he can use while transforming into some Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses (ex: Silver Horn, Mach Jentra, Rafflesian, Incentas) can hit all enemies at once. **Ironically, Model A Biometal from Mega Man ZX Advent has a Giga Attack, marking the chronological return of the attack to a playable character since Mega Man X8 (although a secret character from Mega Man ZX has the same ability as the character it's based on). Category:Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X2 items Category:Full-screen attacks